


Short of breath

by VisceraTea (KittenBloodCoffee)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt, Injury, Markus mentioned, Whump, father - Freeform, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenBloodCoffee/pseuds/VisceraTea
Summary: Connor has a rough night





	Short of breath

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Hurting Connor instead of writing a nice birthday fic? More likely than you think!

Hank was a man of habit, even after the android revolution and going back to work with the dpd with his android partner Connor, it still was uncommon to find Hank in a bar. 

Admittedly Hank didn’t drink until he passed out like he used too but he still drank for the buzz that allowed his stresses to temporarily melt away, the other thing that had changed about this habit was that Connor would more often than not, come to fetch the inebriated man from the bar so he would make it home in one piece. 

 

This time was no different, Hank has been out for a while and Connor concluded Hank would probably try to make his own way home soon and so he should go fetch him before he picked a fight with a park bench (again), despite being able to drive,  _ one of the perks of being an android _ , Connor always decided to go meet Hank on foot. He guessed it was because he enjoyed the sensation of the cool air on his face as he walked down the street, it’s not like Hank’s usual bar was too far from home anyway. 

 

Connor smoothly ambled down the cool dark street, the paths were waterlogged from the day’s rain which was just lightly started picking back up again, Connor knew he should’ve picked up an umbrella before setting out,  _ ah well, it’s too late for that now.  _

He adjusted his beanie and pulled his rain jacket closer to himself to shield himself from the rain, he just hoped that Hank had remembered to put on his rain jacket before leaving for the bar. 

Connor turned the corner down a litter ridden alleyway, of which provided a small decrease in the time it would take Connor to reach his destinations the alleyway was usually free of all life bar the occasional rat scampering away from the android. 

Tonight was no exception, however upon leaving the alleyway there appeared to be a group of relatively young people hanging around, now, Connor didn’t usually jump to conclusions about people. However, this group, in particular, looked like trouble. 

 

The group were handing a small object around between them, Connor could only assume the group were drugged up on a large dose of red ice, despite being a part of the law Connor knew when he was outnumbered, he decided to scan their faces and log them in his memory banks while he steered clear of the group.

Well, he had hoped to steer clear of the group. 

 

Connor started to manoeuvre around the group but to his horror, they noticed him through their drug-induced hazes and started to shuffle towards him. At some point in the realisation that the group were making their way towards him, Connor had stopped moving, despite the fact he knew it’d be more efficient to get out of there as quickly as possible the Android seemed unable to move from the spot. 

All to quickly the group had surrounded him in a threatening manner and Connor was left with no escape, someone within the group located behind him shouted: “what are you doing in our spot huh?”

Connor couldn’t bring himself to turn and look at the owner of the gruff voice, he just opted to keep his eyes in the direction of his destination. Wrong move. 

 

Connor saw the fist flying towards him a second too late, in his haste to dodge the blow to the face he somehow only managed to take the blow lower than the original target and thus he ended up taking a heavy blow to the throat. 

Pain burst through his throat making him gasp, errors popping up in his vision, however, he had no time to read the said errors now as the assailants threw another fist at him, this time Connor managed to get out of the way in time. He catches the attackers arm on the way past and pulls them to the ground, pinning their arms behind their back. 

With the attacker secure he huffed out a stuttering sigh and turned his head to see the group had seemingly come to their senses and were making a break for it,  _ thank goodness _ . 

 

The pain in Connor’s throat then increased tenfold and he released the grip on the person who had caused the pain in the first place. He was vaguely away that they too were making a break for it, not that he cared right now. 

Connor clawed and grasped at his throat gasping, the pain was unfathomable, he found that he could not breathe, why couldn’t he breathe? Panic rose in his gut and his stress levels rose dramatically. 

A strange feeling grew within his throat, he felt nauseous, he didn’t think androids could feel nausea. He then proceeded to cough, retching thirium onto the ground in front of him, managing to take in a small intake of air between the expulsion. 

His air cooling systems were compromised, they were filling with his own thirium at an alarming rate, Connor realised that he’d have to find Hank quickly before his systems overheated. 

 

Connor coughed again before hauling himself to his now unsteady feet, find Hank, that’s all he had to do, easy right?

Wrong. 

Connor stumbles a few metres before his systems were urging him to shut down for emergency repairs, he refused to go down so easily and pushed through all the warnings, warnings started popping up about the excessively high internal temperatures which may lead to damage if left. Connor ignored the warnings and kept stumbling down the street, thirium dripping freely from his chin as he choked on his own blood. 

  
  


Hank found himself out of the bar he was located at around the usual time he would find himself being forcibly removed from the establishment by Connor, admittedly he found Connor’s absence, however, he thought nothing more of it, he was an independent android after all. 

Hank stumbled out into the cold night, the bite warded off by the warm buzz of the alcohol in his system, through his alcohol-induced haze he noticed that it had started to rain again, lightly, but it was raining nonetheless.

Hank turned in the direction of home and set off, as straight as he could manage, down the dark street, he hadn’t gotten far before he stopped, he could’ve sworn that he had heard something, he stood and listened.

There it was again, it sounded like garbled bubbling static, he turned trying to locate the noise as if he were being stalked by some strange entity.

 

Then he saw him.

Crouched and trembling, looking up at him with those puppy-like brown eyes with something akin to fear shining in them, Connor attempted to stand to only find his own legs giving out on him, the android made a choked bubbling noise before he let a mouthful of thirium fall to the floor.

Hank found that he instantly sobered up, he didn’t even think that was possible but he had more pressing matters to tend to at this moment in time.

Hank practically threw himself to his knees beside Connor, bundling the android into his arms 

“It’s ok son, we’ll get you help” Hank muttered more to keep himself from panicking. 

 

Connor gurgled, more thirium dripping from his mouth, his systems were close to overheating, he needed to tell Hank what to do but unsurprisingly it’s hard to talk with no airflow. 

“Hh-” He gurgled, static growing more prevalent in his voice but he was determined and tried again “Ha-nk, my- air intake” he sputtered before continuing “filling- with thirium- overheating”. 

 

Hank shushed Connor, promising everything would be fine, they just needed to get home first. Hank knew he would probably injure himself doing this but he had no choice, he hauled Connor up into his arms, surprisingly for an Android he wasn’t particularly heavy.

Hank thanked the stars that they didn’t live far from the location he had found Connor, he was soon enough stumbling through the door pushing past a very worried Sumo and deposited Connor on the sofa before pulling out his phone and hastily scrolling through his contacts. Hank was only now grateful for Markus providing him with the number of a 24/7 on-call technician, once they had told him to sit tight until they arrived Hank hovered between Connor and the door anxiously. 

 

The technician was an android, which was no surprise as they were 24/7 and it was currently very late, in fact, Hank was somewhat glad about this fact as humans were still apprehensive towards androids since the revolution. The android to Hank’s surprise finished extremely quickly before telling him they had provided a temporary fix while Connor’s systems repaired themselves, turns out the android had inserted a tube through Connor’s nose through his airways, similar to intubation in humans, the technician promptly left. 

 

Connor looks up at Hank looking all too human, all too pale and fragile like he could break any second. Hank makes sure to make Connor comfortable on the couch before settling next to him just to make sure he’s going to be ok, Connor sank into the couch cushions before mumbling 

“Thank, Hank”

And promptly fell asleep. 

  
  



End file.
